


The Pool

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Monsters, Promises, Romance, Running Away, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A young maiden makes a difficult choice, and a promise to her strange beloved...





	The Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Now that Lisette had discovered the pool, she could not help but return, night after night, to gaze into it and wait for the return of her beloved, the strange and beauteous maiden whose name she did not know, as this exquisite creature did not possess the power of speech.

Moonlight glittered upon the rippling waters as the girl braided fragrant jasmine flowers she had picked before the sun went down into her golden hair, and watched for the one she ached for to rise from the pool’s dark-blue depths.

At sunrise, Lisette would reach her eighteenth year, and as a high-born girl amongst her people, she would be expected to choose a husband from her many eager suitors. But she did not want to wed – the only one she could ever care for was the glorious and everlasting spirit of the pool.

She did not know how a human and an immortal could ever build a life together, but the noble maid was willing to try her best. The angel of the gleaming waters had completely stolen her heart, after all, and she was certain that love was enough for the two of them to find a way.

As the moon rose higher, the lady of the pool broke the surface of the water, her silver eyes alight with joy at the sight of Lisette. The glimmering emerald scales that coated her skin shone like real jewels in the semi-darkness, and the flowing tresses that spilled around her slim shoulders, a darker green reminiscent of seaweed tossed upon the faraway ocean’s waves, were so magnificent that they made Lisette’s own glorious hair seem insignificant by comparison.

With a tender smile, Lisette extended her hand to clasp the webbed one of her lover, and whispered the words that seemed like a magical incantation in the stillness of the dark

“I am yours now, for always.”


End file.
